Hello, Beautiful
by Amberline Sakura Yuki
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto never knew she would find love at a bar. And to the playboy, Syaoran Li! Can she keep her feet firmly planted on the ground and her head clear without falling too deep into Syaoran's arms and at the same time make Syaoran return her feelings? Or will she suffer the heartbreak of unrequited love?
1. Prologue:

_**Hello, Beautiful **_

_By Amb SY_

I do not own anything, only this story.

Enjoy my first fic!

* * *

When Sakura Kinomoto entered the bar for the first time with her best friend Tomoyo Daidoujii, she never knew this would be the place where she would find love. Find love at a bar! What an absurd idea.

A bar is a place where people get drunk, have a wild night, pole dance, dirty dance, and of course, have **SEX**. Not an ideal place to find love. But for Sakura's case, this is it.

When Sakura Kinomoto was young, and when i mean young i mean in Primary School, she was a naïve, innocent, clueless girl who's favourite flower is a sakura blossom, or you could call it, cherry blossom, and always smiled and laughed and sucked at maths and had a job to capture the Clow cards. And had a weird and pretty best friend called Tomoyo Daidoujii who loved making clothes for her and was the only one who she told(Told? you mean discovered) about the Clow cards. And then she met Syaoran Li.

Ah, Syaoran. We'll pretend Sakura captured all the cards on her own in this story. Otherwise how could they meet in a bar? Simple answer: they couldn't have. Exactly. So we'll alter the plot. And in this story Sakura is 22 and Syaoran is 24.

Syaoran is the ultimate playboy, with girls worshipping the ground he steps on. Sure, he has a different girl in his bed each night. And every each of them are sexy, beautiful, with big breasts and baby blue eyes and blond hair, or a normal girl with a beautiful complexion and a hot ass. Whatever. But everyone knows there will be one soulmate for them in the world. If you're single, you just haven't found each other yet. Everyone knows Sakura is meant to be with Syaoran. And we all know they'll end up together anyway, but we just love the plot. Don't we all?  
Syaoran has tanned skin and is 7'8. Wow, one tall man. Syaoran owns smooth, i-want-to-run-my-fingers-through-it chocolate coloured brown hair. He has huge muscles, but not humongous, and seriously rock hard abs. Bejeezus, that man seems like he has no fat on his body, people. Don't get me started on his face. Agh, he has perfect lips, beautiful eyes, and those eyebrows are what sets all women off. He looks at a beautiful lady with his eyebrows raised suggestively, and **BOOM**!. They're his. And those women whom he beds all know he has one sexxay tattoo of a small dragon on his left hip. That sets them off too.

Oh, and did i mention he is filthy rich? Being the heir to the Li clan in Hong Kong means that he is living _the_ life, people. What he wants, he will get.  
You get the picture.

Sakura is a very beautiful adult, now she has matured from an oblivious youngster to an elegant lady, with curves, high cheekbones, full red lips, milky white skin(i don't like describing people as having "milky" white skin. i think it seems sick". 0_0), light auburn hair down to her waist which she ties up in a ponytail, long eyelashes and sparkling green, emerald eyes. Oh, and a nice ass. That's what the boys in her high school said anyway. Eew. Teenage boy hormones. Sakura, to put it plainly, is one beautiful, sexy adult. But not that eye-catching. For example, if she walks into a cafe, she'll turn heads but not a head of a model agency director. She doesn't have magic anymore. I mean, yeah, it's in her family and runs strongly in her veins, but she doesn't do** that** kind of stuff anymore.

And she has never been kissed. Thanks to Touya. All the men that even glance her way will be glared at by Touya. Reason why she has never went on a date, never been kissed, never held hands with the opposing sex (actually...), all thanks to Touya. Her **VERY** protective big brother.

All that will be changed, by Syaoran.

Okayyyyy, now we've finished with the two main characters, i will introduce you to my version of Tomoyo Daidoujii.

Tomoyo is a voluptuous lady, with large breasts and a curvy figure. In contrast to Sakura, Tomoyo possesses dark purple hair, down to the middle of her back. She, unlike Sakura, wears her hair down and has large, violet eyes and a heart of gold. But beware! If you make her angry in any way, she will lash out at you like an angry cat spiked by a dog. Tomoyo is a designer, and her clothes line ranges all across the world. (**_TD_**_ Designs_)Nothing pleases her more than making beautiful clothes. Well, other than dressing Sakura in these lovely clothes. Strangely, when Tomoyo asked Sakura to be her model, Sakura declined. "I want to live a life without fame," she had said. Tomoyo, like Syaoran, is filthy rich. She even had bodyguards to protect her, and lived a life without anxiety or danger.  
However, Tomoyo did have boyfriends, and has been kissed and kissed someone. But she was always the one that broke it off because she couldn't bear to be heartbroken. Tomoyo even had sex once and she said "The man freaking fucked me, i was strapped to the wall. I will never have sex again." Tomoyo lives a seemingly controlled life, but actually, whilst on the outside she looks calm like a queen, she is a party craze on the inside. She does wild things. And Tomoyo is a madwoman when she is filming and taking pictures of Sakura. She does that "Ohohohohohoho" laugh that creeps everyone out. Tomoyo, in all, is very beautiful and her soulmate is Eriol Hiragiizawa.

Eriol is of an English/Japanese heritage. He is Syaoran's cousin, and always likes to tick him off, like, " What's up, my cute little descendant? " That works every time. Eriol wears glasses, and has dark blue hair and deep blue eyes. He talks differently, like if you say, " We must set them up," he goes, " Indeed, indeed,". But it works on every girl. Except Sakura. And Tomoyo. They're insusceptible (But Sakura's clueless). Like Syaoran, Eriol has a six-pack, and muscles. He doesn't wear any accessory, except for an earring in his left ear. However don't let his old-fashioned language fool you! He is still a bad boy and a charmer. But he doesn't play girls like Syaoran.

OK, i think i MUST let you on a sneak peek on a part of the story. Here goes...

_Both Sakura and Tomoyo's attention was immediately drawn to the corner where a **very** large crowd of **very** beautiful women were squealing and yelling. Curiously, Tomoyo and Sakura walked closer to the "weird women", as if afraid of a large flock of hyper women would stampede over them. Oops. i meant that literally. Tomoyo and Sakura screamed as they heard more than saw, a huge group of starry-eyed women head towards them, as fast as lightning. They squeezed their eyes shut, preparing to be squashed like a pancake and ready for the crazy women to ruin their sexy cocktail dresses... They flew through the air.  
_

_"What the hell?!" Sakura screamed.  
"What the fuck?!" Tomoyo yelled._

_Tomoyo dropped Sakura's arm and Sakura tumbled to the floor. Thanks to her cheerleading skills and PE skills in high school and primary school, she flipped before she landed on the ground and stood perfectly on her high heels. High heels? Sakura fell to the ground a second later. "Oh man, i **hate** high heels," she groaned painfully.  
Tomoyo, after dropping Sakura, immediately placed her hands on the wall to avoid crashing into it. Breathing hard, she pressed her cheek against it. What? It was warm. Tomoyo ran her fingers over the surface of the wall and she felt rock hard grooves etched into the warmth. What? For one, walls didn't have grooves, and for two, walls didn't radiate heat. She opened her eyes, only to meet the face of the most beautiful man she had ever seen.  
He had deep blue eyes that Tomoyo could lose herself into, and his full, pink lips were twisted into a smirk. His face was less than an inch to Tomoyo's, and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Tomoyo was frozen, her red lips forming a small "o", and her hands were pressed into his skin. Her body was attracted to his, and this mysterious man's body felt the same way, with all of Tomoyo's assets pressed against him. His body was so hard, because he had abs.  
_

_"HEY! Get away from her, you pervert!" _

Well, i think that's all!

This is all from me. But i just need reviews for inspiration to the next chappie. Ideas are always welcome, and just a " go on! " would be awesome! Thankyou so much. All dedicated to the good reviewers! If there are any.

The next chapter will be delayed, and i'm so sorry! It's because i have to go to Japan to deal with so family matters. i apologise,** cherrywolf666** and **KJC71790. /|O|\.** I'll update as soon as i can because i have to go back to school straight away when i come back from Japan. I'm really sorry, too, **KJC71790. **That lemon you requested is going to take a looooong time, because, you know, writing is not a one hour thing.**  
**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello, Beautiful **_

_Chapter 1_

_Amb SY-Tearing up so badly. I must dedicate this chapter to **KJC71790, **for being my first reviewer ever! And i must dedicate this chapter to **cherrywolf666 **for being my first follower ever! I know i'm being really hyper, but really, someone following, reviewing or favouriting your story is amazing. Thank you so much! Plus, **Fashion Fairy 26, **i'm not forgetting about you. I love your reviews, PM me! You rock._

_Hey to tell everyone, i'm using POV's so if u don't like them a lot, or you like narration better, tell me! PM me. I'd like feedback. I also might swear a lot! :/_

_Disclaimer- i don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
Telling you once._

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"Ugh..." I yawned noisily as i woke up from the best sleep ever. Actually, everyday was the best sleep ever. Tomoyo's room was next to mine, and I could tell she was already up by the delicious smell from the kitchen, caused by the pancakes she was probably making. My feet slid down the carpet, and I lay with my back on the bed, still half-asleep.

"SAKURA! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Mmmmhh..." I mumbled. "Don't shout so loud, eggplant."

"SAKURA KINOMOTO! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME AN EGGPLANT!"

"Too bad..." I dozed off again.

Tomoyo stomped into the room, holding a plate of pancakes with maple syrup on top.

"If you want some yummy pancakes, then come here," she grinned evilly.

I crawled along the floor like a baby, still sleeping, towards the food. I kept on crawling towards the delicious aroma of the food. Unbeknownst to me, she was leading me to the door.  
I tumbled headfirst into the cold tiles of the path in the apartment block. Immediately, my eyes snapped open.

"Tomoyo! Let me in!"

"Well.. Let me think.. Nah," her voice echoed through the cracks in the doorway and the sound transferred to my ears.

"Tomoyo!"

I suddenly realised i was wearing a long, thin, breezy, see-through shirt and panties. My eyes widened in horror.

"Please let no one come, please let no one come," I prayed. "Tomoyo! I'm sorry! I was half-asleep! Let me in!"

"You can stay there until someone sees you," her smug voice floated through the door.

"Freaking hell," I whispered. "Shit." What a wonderful best friend.

Suddenly, I heard the distinct sound of business shoes _click clacking _up the stairs. Oh, god.

_Look on the bright side, Sakura_, i thought. _When somebody comes up here, you can get in the apartment and eat some pancakes, _the angel side of me said melodically and cheerfully.

_Look on the bright side, Sakura_, **the devil me imitated sarcastically.** _When somebody comes up here, you can get in the apartment and eat some pancakes. **No way! If it was a perverse man, he might kidnap you and rape you! Then you'd be pregnant with some idiot man's child because you don't take birth control or the man doesn't use condoms. And if it were a decent businessman, he'd be staring at you like you were crazy and you'd lose all your pride!**_

Fuck. Don't listen to either of them, don't listen, don't listen.

"Oh my goodness!" a pretty dark-haired lady rushed up to me. "Why are you sitting here? You're practically wearing nothing! What's your name?"

"Sakuraandomigod! Thankyousomuchforsavingme!Myfriendlockedmeoutherec oz'icalledheraneggplant," I said so fast, my face turned red. It was already red, so i don't know how it became redder, but it did.  
My saviour frowned, but she nodded after a few seconds, as if her brain was processing my gibberish.

"Alrighty. Lets get you in here, shall we?" And she rang the doorbell.

Tomoyo answered the door and she was grinning like hell.

"Hey Mimo-chan! What a lovely surprise. And Sakura," Tomoyo nodded, her eyebrows in a frown, as if confused that i was outside, but she was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Mimo-chan shook her head. "Tomoyo, you are getting far too evil nowadays. Even kicking the famous Sakura Kinomoto out of your apartment! We have heard so much about you," Mimo added and smiled sympathetically.

However my ears caught on the 'we'. "WE!?" i screeched.

"Yes, and my boyfriend Tsukishiro Yukito."

"A MAN?!" I screamed as i spotted a sliver-haired man grinning sheepishly behind Mimo.

"Frekin' hell..." I muttered under my breath and rushed, like the speed of light, to my room and slammed the door behind me to change.

* * *

I slid down the door with my face in my hands. My body felt as if it were on fire and i started screaming in my head.

_Ugh, I am SO gonna kill Tomoyo. I cannot believe she did this to me! I have to get revenge. Vengeance will be sweet, ne?_

The devil side of me laughed.

_Yes, yes Saku. Go get that Eggplant!_

"Saku, saku. Don't call me an eggplant or else you won't get any of the yummy pancakes i just made!" Tomoyo's fake sickly sweet voice made its way to my ears. How did she know? God, Tomoyo really is smart. _Brrrrrr..._ I shivered, both from the cold and _the don't do anything Sakura_ tone Tomoyo's voice. Better think of revenge later, i guess.

I stripped off my clothes, and tossed them in a fluid motion onto my Queen-sized bed with pink sheets and cherry blossoms sewn onto it, courtesy of Tomoyo. Sighing, i grabbed my also courtesy of Tomoyo and also pink towel and headed into the large bathroom. Taking off my braids, i stared at the huge mirror, at my body. My petite and skinny figure meant that i didn't have that large breasts like Tomoyo, although i wish i did, and my skin was lightly tanned, with my waist indistinctly narrowing into wider hips, forming an hour-glass figure. My legs were long, and from my kneecap to my ankle there was a fit bulge of muscle, meaning i ran a lot or did a sport involving legs. Yes, i do. The small wisps of lengths of hair framed my face, enunciating my huge green eyes, and my high cheekbones supported that thought. With full, natural red-coloured lips and a tiny mole next to my eyebrow, i was...umm... Pretty. Yes. I am kind of pretty. But Tomoyo is prettier. Yes. Definitely.

Stepping towards the huge bathtub, i grabbed an also courtesy of Tomoyo mat and placed it against the tiles at the bathtub. Then, i took the deodorant, cherry blossom scented shampoo and conditioner, vanilla soap and mint leaf lotion out of the cupboard and turned on the heater.

Turning the shower heat volume into the selected temperature, i switched the shower on and slid the silk shower curtain across. A/N: Dunno whats it called. Any suggestions?/ After massaging my hair under the hot water for some time, i grabbed the shampoo and squeezed a large dollop of it onto my hands and again massaged my scalp. I left it there on my hair for a minute and then spread the shower over it. After doing the same to the conditioner, although i left it on longer, i rubbed the soap onto my body and inhaled the delicious scent. It reminded me of ice-cream...mmhhh...

After washing everything off my body and only the smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla was left on my body, i shut the shower off and slid the silk covering back and stepped out onto the mat. Then i grabbed the mint lotion and rubbed it on to my body. "Ahhh..." Sometimes, showers make me feel good. And it this case, it made me feel just that. Looking around, I saw Tomoyo's designs for me everywhere. The bathroom she designed, the bed she made, well, it was so nostalgic i sniffed. A feeling of hysteric happiness enveloped me and i think i decided to forgive her._ Wow, i'm such a softie. _Grabbing the blow dryer that was hanging on the wall, i, well, blow dried my hair. Then, hanging the dryer onto the hook on the wall, i grabbed Moroccan hair oil and rubbed it into my hair.

I switched the heater off and placed the mat back where it was. Walking with my pink towel wrapped around my chest, i hurried to my walk-in wardrobe, another courtesy of Tomoyo. The open window raised goosebumps on my skin and the floaty curtains, well, floated around. i grabbed skinny jeans, a white bra and a _oh, hello _pink shirt. Slipping them on, grabbed white socks, courtesy of Tomoyo and walked out.

* * *

"Ah, Sakura. How nice of you to join us," Tomoyo smirked. "Mimo and Yukito were just about to tell me their big news, but because they are so kind to wait for you, we decided to eat those pancakes i had just made. Because of that," her smirk widened considerably as my smile thinned distinctly, "We have finished the pancakes and there are none left. If you want there is some cereal and milk there in the fridge."

My eyes, by that time, had greatly increased in size because i was starting to tear up. I raised my fists to my mouth, pressing them against my lips in a baby-like manner, and looked like i was going to - cry.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo," Mimo sighed and shook her head. "You know you wouldn't have done that. While you were having a shower," Mimo told me kindly, "She cooked some more pancakes for you. They're on the table in the kitchen," she called, as i had disappeared in a mirage of smoke since i had vanished to the kitchen.

"Tomoyo Daidoujii," Mimo stood up, small fires burning in her hazel eyes. "How dare you trick that innocent, beautiful young woman to tears? Sakura is as fragile as a cherry blossom bloom," Mimo growled as Tomoyo leant back in fright and Yukito looked as he was about to fall to the ground in laughter; he was trying so hard to hold back his oral amusement, tears leaked out of his silver eyes.

"Now, now, Mi-mi, Tomoyo meant no harm." he crooned. "She's against animal cruelty and child abuse, and donates $2000 every year to charity."He whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Tomoyo.

"But-" Mimo was silenced by a sweet and tender kiss and strong arms that locked around her waist, and she soon relented and kissed him back just as tenderly, wrapping her arms around his neck. They fell back on Tomoyo's couch in a heated kiss lasting quite some time until Tomoyo coughed awkwardly. The couple sat up immediately, their faces as red as a ripe tomato, and Tomoyo looked like a girl who's birthday had come early.

"Ah." she smiled knowingly as Mimo and Yukito looked utterly embarrassed. "I think i know why you arrived at my door in the morning. Usually, when i phone you two, i usually interrupt a very hot sex session, ne?"

"NANI!"I had come back from my teeth battle with the pancakes, only to hear the last sentence Tomoyo had slyly said. "Is that true?"I asked the still very red couple sitting on the couch, now more crimson as ever, due to Tomoyo's last statement.

"Uhh.."

"Well! Sakura, now you have finished your pancakes," Tomoyo said very brightly. "We can hear the "very big news'" Mimo and Yukito wanted to tell us. And," she winked,"I think i have a pretty good notion of what it is!"

Mimo and Yukito blushed, and i think they might have been redder than i was in the corridor, if possible!

"Uhm.."

"You tell them."

"No, you tell them."

No, you."

No, you."

Tomoyo closed her eyes irritably. "Just tell us, for God's sake!"

Finally Tomoyo intervened. I was starting to get sick of their lovesick banter.

As they opened their mouths to reveal what had disturbed a sex session, my eyes grew wide as I remembered something

"Just a second." I cut in before they could blurt out their secret.

"I am Sakura Kinomoto, younger sister of Touya Kinomoto, and I have no boyfriend or romantic relationship whatsoever. Please introduce me to any hot boy anytime soon, okey dokey? It happens when you're physically unable to touch a boy when your brother stands guard with a knife and a gun hidden somewhere in his clothes on your dates," I sighed regrettably. "Plus," I reddened, "I am extremely sorry for imposing on you and sitting half naked on my doorstep!"

Mimo laughed merrily. "Oh, don't kill yourself over it. Poor dear, with Tomoyo hanging at your apartment, it must be a party everyday, hey?"

"Actually, once she totally crashed at my apartment after hanging at a bar, and she invited all of these drunks to party at my place since Sonomi-san would have a stroke if she saw Tomoyo like that. And you know what? One of those men asked me if i "Wanna go to my place, sweet cheeks? I'll show you the 'reeeeaal' meaning of a good time"! And he vomited right in my face! I mean, Eeeewwwwww!"

"Oh god, I totally know what you mean. Once she came to my house in the middle of a some spontaneous sex me and Yukito were having," Mimo rattled on like a flood, unaware of my jaw dropping to the floor with a thud, "And Tomoyo came in and said, "Lets have a threesome!" Then she started stripping and I screamed and Yukito covered his eyes and then she puked right over us and fell unconscious!"

There was an uncomfortable silence as I processed Mimo's words of 'spontaneous sex' and 'threesome' as Tomoyo sat as straight as a block with a red head and a very weird squished up face.

I looked at Mimo, who looked at Yukito, who looked at Tomoyo, who looked straight forward with a very unladylike countenance of her usually very composed face.

A giggle and a chuckle bubbled up so strongly that my throat tickled and my fingers danced. I fell backwards, off the couch and onto the plush carpet, laughing like a mad lunatic and rolled around.

I laughed uncontrollably with Mimo and Yukito, who were both in the same condition, if not worse. Our fit of giggles and laughter echoed through the room and annoyed Tomoyo so much that she screamed, "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" which only further enhanced our amused cachinnation. My crazed snorts and poofs urged me to want to let it all out and I ran to the piano room, laughing all the way.

Did i not mention I am a pianist? From the time when I was five, Big Brother taught me piano, but soon gave up since I played whatever I wanted in whatever mood I was in. If I was happy, my fingers would skim across the keys in a jazzy way that reflected what my soul was feeling right then and I laughed along with the tune. If I was sad, my fingers would be as heavy as my heart and I would cry as I played mostly bass cliff. Although I had not played any famous piece like Fur Elise, I played from the very depths of my soul and I think that's what really matters.  
Although I call myself a pianist, I am not really one because I have never really learnt the instrument properly. Even though, since the age of five to twenty two(now), I have memorised every aspect of the piano. I have memorised every small note or sharp, and every unique sound it makes that resonates through the instrument. I have memorised each feeling that burrs through my fingers of the strings. Yes, I am no pianist, but I am a musician in the most soulful way, in MY way.

I sat at the grande piano seat and raised the cloth and cover of the piano. As soon as both my hands flew to the keys, my laughter bubbled up again and my fingers danced and crossed. An A# there, a high C there, up down and fly around. Skim, skim, skim, dance, jump, cross and fly. I closed my eyes and let my joy surround me, playing whatever came to mind that matched my mood. It was wonderful.

I had not realised the others had came into my room to hear me play. My hands stopped at the end of the impromptu piece and i shook my hair back. Sighing, I smiled, but my ears reached the sound of clapping. I turned around slowly, looking at the three people who heard me make a part of my soul into music. Immediately, my face darkened in anger at these people, who had seen me at my weakest point.

_How dare they? This is MY piano, where I can express my feelings into reality. This is none of their business! How could they?_

I realised, with a jolt, that I was just being selfish. How could I go against Tomoyo, who bought me this huge apartment and Mimo, who helped me in the corridor a few hours ago?

I stood up, smiling.

"Thank you! I was just changing my feelings in-" I stopped short of what i was about to say.

_They don't need to know I changed my feelings into music, do they? I can say it was just a jazz piece i memorized weeks ago. _

"I was just playing a happy jazzy song i remembered weeks ago. No biggie!"

My smile relaxed them, as they saw a change in my expression before.

"Thank Goodness!" Mimo cried. "I thought-"

Yukito clapped his arm over her mouth.

"We haven't introduced each other to you properly yet due to someone, right Sakura-san?" Yukito smiled gently.

"No, you haven't," i grinned but felt confused about what Mimo had wanted to say. Tomoyo scowled at me.

"Right then. I'm Tsukishiro Yukito, and this is Hamamiya Mimo, soon to be Tsukishiro Mimo in a month," he smiled in a bashful yet proud way.

I gasped. "That's why you arrived here with 'big news'! Congratulations!"

I ran to my new-found friends and felt embarrassed that i had not wanted to tell them about converting feelings into music. Tomoyo smiled gracefully with her arms crossed in front of her and her hands linked.

"I realised you were getting married when Sakura was eating, and i had spotted your engagement rings as soon as you arrived. Congratulations. Omedetou."

"Eh? No 'please let me make your wedding dress'?" I asked Tomoyo, puzzled. She snickered at me and took a deep breath. Quickly, i stuck my fingers in my ears.

"DEAREST MIMO AND YUKITO-KUN, PLEASE ALLOW ME THE PERMIT OF MAKING YOUR WEDDING DRESS AND SUIT! DOING IT IN ONE MONTH IS ABSOLUTELY FINE FOR ME! I BEG OF YOU, PLE-"

Yukito and Mimo raised there hands up to stop her and we chuckled.

"No need to say any more, had intended for you to make our clothes anyway. And Sakura," They said simultaneously at me, as i was cheering for Tomoyo.

"Yes?"

"We would like you to be our bridesmaid for Mimo since Tomoyo will be acknowledged in our thanks as the designer," they said together.  
My eyes widened into huge portions, in joy and surprise.

"Hontoni? Really?"

"Yes, yes really!" They shouted with their arms around each other.

I closed my eyes.

"Tomoyo. Don't say a word. OK, you can make my dress as well."

Squealing was heard from the left side of me as Tomoyo was jumping up and down in happiness and giddiness, and we all laughed as a bond of unbreakable friendship was created between four kind and generous wonderful people in Japan, Tomoeda.

* * *

_The end of chapter 1_

* * *

_Oh god. I finished it! Leave some reviews, please! How was it?_

_I know, this is really short! The next chapter (I mean the third) will be suuuuper long, i swear! I'll put exxxtra effort in it, it's not as if i don't put 200% in everything i do. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_

_I've realised i don't have a lot of paragraphs, so it's words everywhere. I'll be sure to straighten that out in the next chapter! Any ideas? If you have run out of reviews, coz' there's no more than 1 review for each chapter, remember, just PM me! Since i'm new, i love private messaging. :)_

_I would like to pay my respects and gratitude to my wonderful supporters:** KJC71790** leaving my first ever review and making a goal for me to achieve (lemon, remember),** Fashion Fairy 26** for giving me wonderful reviews as well, **cherrywolf666**, the great writer and first follower for me, **BelieverinMusic** for favouriting me, Arigatou! ** Cherrywolf** (another user, not **cherrywolf666**) for following me, **Yingfa07,** you're awesome, **EvilDunkinsama**, cool name and you rock!_

_Sakura is a sarcastic, cheerful, beautiful, crybaby, easy-to-please woman. Her easy personality makes it easy to become friends with, and her loud put-it-out-there voice makes you want to voice your opinions as well. In high school, every boy had a small crush on her because, not her body, not her smell, not her hair, not those red lips, but her sparkling bright green eyes. She is brimming with cheerfulness and that is what makes her irresistible. My favourite character is probably her because of the above. Her fierce loyalty and her value of love and that everything will be alright is what i admire her character for. This is totally cheesy. Tomoyo...her...she is twisted, in a way. Both elegant and crazy, these two clash and make something impossible to unravel. A labyrinth. She will never be my favourite character unless she chooses on of the personalities or changes altogether. Her family, to others, is perfect but her mother also plays a part of this, and watch the tree grow gnarled, minna-san. As i said, Eriol is her partner and perhaps they will change each other along the way. I introduced Mimo to the story as Yukito's bride-to-be because i am uncomfortable with the fact that he is gay with Touya-kun. Touya will also be here, don't you worry. His partner will be younger, and more open, but just as pretty. She will be using the "apples" technique! I am also going to add Meiling to the story. I love her character! Fast and furious, her eyes are brilliant, ruby red. She is wonderful to describe. I have always thought that people with a terrible temper need a soft, yet strict lover, but just as passionate. And please note the expression Tomoyo has in the next chapter. Keep it in mind, and then PM me. See if you are sharp enough to detect it. I haven't talked about Syaoran. I love his character. A boy with a crush is lovely, cute to describe. It puts a goofy smile on my face just thinking about it. Writing about women who flock to him like bees to honey is so embarrassing! But so exciting and fun. His eyes are going to rock. The women are going to squeal. Sakura is going to fall in love. What a wonderful world.  
Also about lemons. I am sooo struggling to practice. I've been reading more advanced romance fiction, like Secret lives of Emma by Natasha Walker who is actually a man! He writes excellent erotica. But it's kind of confusing, you know. Does it hurt? Is there blood on the first time? What does a climax feel like? How long is the average man's groin? Also, i need fashion tips! Shoe examples, dress examples, etc!You have questions for me, and i have questions for you. I need your support to pull through this! Please provide an essay of lemon if you can, please! Plus fashion examples. :/  
_

_I just want to thank everyone. My every thought when i type anything is FanFiction improvement._

_I am so happy!_

**_Amb SY _**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello, Beautiful**_

_Chapter 2_

_Amb SY- Thankyou to all my wonderful supporters. This is for my lovely reviewers, and especially for __**Ailhayte-chan.**__ I hope you keep reviewing my fic and reading on!  
Oh, and, you know the sneak peek in the Prologue? It's a __**part **__of the story, and that's why it wasn't in chapter 1. It will be in future chapters, or, even in this one, and it will be slightly modified. Arigatou!_

_Gomenasai for the delay. :(_

_Enjoy Chapter 2!  
Disclaimer- I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura._

* * *

It was a wonderful week, and both Sakura and Tomoyo were in a good mood that week since they were invited to Mimo's and Yukito's wedding. Tomoyo was doing what she loved: making clothes. And Sakura was daydreaming about flowers and dresses and champagne, since she was Mimo's bridesmaid.

However, their brilliant mood lifted even more.

**Sakura POV**

_Friday. 2:55pm_

My hands gripped the vacuum cleaner as it whirred and a whistling sound came out of the machine and i slid it smoothly along the carpet. My head was in the clouds so much that week that i left all my dishes in the sink, dirty and unwashed, and furniture was lying everywhere. My carpet had popcorn buried within its plushy folds, and more and more all over the place and behind my cushions, and many steamy romance novels were strewn all over the living room my room. Since Tomoyo had returned to her mansion to make our wedding attire, i had eaten popcorn, watched romance movies and read the same hot stuff. I had also made gallons of pasta to last me 5 days, so that's what was making me live for the week.

_Tomoyo would totally freak if she saw the state of my apartment,_ i giggled, still pushing it across the carpet. After making sure i had finished vacuuming my whole carpet area, i dragged it across my couch and chairs, making sure i stacked up the DvDs and books along the way._ God, i hate cleaning. _

Just when i was lifting a soapy plate to the other sink, my phone rang. I was about to drop everything and run to it, but my dim-witted mind couldn't seem to recollect the soapy plate in my hands. So i dropped the plate, and almost tripped over when the sound of the plate breaking into a million little pieces reached my ears. However, that didn't stop my rampage to the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hello? Sakura?"

"Oh, Tomoyo! Yeah, what's up?"

"Sakura! Mimo rang me a few minutes ago," i rolled my eyes. Tomoyo usually talks to friends for over hours. "...and she said to celebrate her wedding, she wanted us to go to the bar with her and "Yuki" for a few drinks, just the four of us. She wanted me to tell you, since last time she forgot to get your number. And she asked if we could meet her at Tokyo Main Park at 6pm for dinner later today if we had the dresses ready, and i said we did so we'll meet them at Tokyo Main Park to go to dinner and we'll head to the bar after that for a few drinks. Mimo also said to bring cocktail dresses so we can change into them when we finish dinner. I'm coming to your apartment to help you change and put on makeup in two minutes and i'm in the car already so i think i'll be there in 30 seconds. Actually, make that 20 since i'm coming up the stairs already... Such a crime... You live on the highest floor..."

I slammed the phone down violently and yelled "Shit, shit, shit," while I arranged my living room into what it looked like when Tomoyo was here in 5 seconds. Then i grabbed a nearby dustpan and sweeper from the cupboard and flew to the kitchen and swept the broken pieces into the bin. That took 10 seconds. Rushing back to the kitchen i grabbed the rest of the pans and pots and dishes and dumped them in the dishwasher. Lucky i had one for emergencies! 5 seconds.

_Ding dong! _Talk about timing.

I sped into the living room once more and grabbed the remote control and switched the TV on while flopping onto the couch just as the key clicked into place. And the door opened.

Tomoyo looked at me, smiling. And then, across her elegant features a look of utter fear spread across her face as her mouth opened, only to make a sound of a piercing shriek that could make your ears ring for hours on end. Luckily, i was used to this and stood up.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo, what's wrong?" I yelled and ran to her. She shrunk back against the door frame and placed her hand across her open mouth to enunciate her shock. Then using her other hand she rummaged inside her bag and took out a mirror. There, as a reflection, a crazy version of me was shown.

A mousy looking woman, with cheeks covered in streaks of pasta sauce, wearing a crooked hairband pushing back small wisps of hair and a loose, messy high ponytail with soapy bubbles on it faced the mirror with a worried look on her face. Her huge green eyes were the only assets that were distinct since her face was covered in grime, and the woman's clothes looked crooked and unwashed. It also had pasta streaks on it. The only recognisable thing about her was the eyes.

I screamed and stumbled back.

"Wh- Who in the fucking world is that! It's not me, right? It can't be!"

Tomoyo nodded her head. Then she looked at me with a hard expression on her face.

"GET TO THE FUCKING BATHROOM NOW AND WIPE THAT SHIT OFF YOUR FACE! HIT IT, OR I'LL HAVE YOUR GUTS FOR GARTERS, SAKURA, YOU LAZY ASS OF A PIG! I'LL GET MY BUTCHER'S KNIFE AND STAB YOU! I'LL GET MY SUPER FLY SWATTER AND..."

I was already in the bathroom, stripping, when she had started on her threats. It was seriously frightening.

"...AND YOU CAN TAKE 10 MINUTES ONLY! GOT THAT?!"

"WHAT!?"

"I FUCKING SAID, "GOT THAT"?"

"Got it, boss!"

* * *

Wow. Tomoyo seriously had a severe case of apoplexy when i got out of the bathroom 9 minutes later, wearing a light green shirt and a skirt. She was in a fit bubbling rage.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY CLEANING SENSE, SAKURA? DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF PHYSICAL HYGIENE, SAKURA? IF YOU DID, WE COULD HAVE BEEN TRYING ON OUR DRESSES ALREADY! GOD, SAKURA!"

Blah, blah this, blah, blah that. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. God. It's like my name is a sin or something.

"Tomoyo, dear cousin. I am so extremely sorry that i did that, and didn't take care of myself. For the apology, i will let you to do whatever you want to me, as long as my makeup is not overly heavy, OK?"

"Are you seriiiiiioooouss, Sakuraaa?!" Tomoyo squealed. What a change. "OK, put on this this outfit!" She flung a floaty pink dress and jeans and a jacaranda-coloured scarf at me.

"Oof!"

"Hurry up!"

"Right, right, boss me around, will you?" I muttered dryly, blowing the air out of my lungs and puffing out my cheeks.

I scuttled into my room, freaked that if i didn't obey her she would become that otherworldly monster from before, and tugged on the jeans and tossed on the dress. I looked in the mirror. The jeans were nice, hugging my legs to my knees, then flaring out slightly to the bone jutting out slightly in the middle of my feet. The dress went over the jeans and there was a band just under my breasts, making them more noticeable, then lightly billowing out to my knees. It was a nice colour, a soft pink, the colour of cherry blossoms, my namesake. An intricate design of lace lined the dress on the bottom edge. It was pretty. Grabbing the scarf, i tied it around my neck and walked out barefoot.

Tomoyo was outside the door, waiting for me. "Sakura!" she beamed. "I knew this outfit would be perfect for you!"

I stared at her dress. Tomoyo was a wearing a light blue dress with a violet flower design and tight sleeves that flared halfway from the middle of her elbow to her wrist. It hugged her upper-body and had a v-cut, whilst flowing out;the dress was was made of silk, and it was simple, yet beautiful.

"Tomoyo," I smiled. "You look beautiful."  
She smiled back happily."Thank you, Sakura. You look divine. And now," Tomoyo clapped, "Time for brushing your hair!"

"Ugh," And i groaned in despair.

Unfortunately, for me, Tomoyo seems to have an addiction for both brushing _and _dressing me. You might find it cute at first, but later, you will definitely die from Tomoyo torture.

"Come sit!" Tomoyo pulled out a chair, a purple brush in her hand and an elastic band in the other. Where the hell did those things come from? I swear, she is totally amazing. My cousin is a magical girl! Just like the old times.

Sighing, i relented to her obligations and sat slumped in the chair.

"Sit up, Sakura!" Tomoyo's horrified voice trilled. "You don't want to be a hunchback, do you?"

"What! Hunchback, you say? No way! Hey, that rhymed!"

"Since when did you become a poet?" Tomoyo contradicted me dryly.

I sat up as stiff as a block, just staring into space as Tomoyo combed my waist-length hair. The silence wasn't so bad, until i saw Tomoyo's sad face in the vanity. She looked up, her eyes dull and saw my curious, anxious face. Tomoyo immediately brightened and sighed exaggeratingly, and stopped brushing. Waving her arms about like a spoilt drama queen, she announced,

_"Sister, sister! I am SO jealous of your beautiful gold hair. It shines like the sun, even in this dim light. _

_Your lightly tanned skin is as soft as fluff and feels like silk!_

_Your lovely emerald-coloured eyes could be mistaken for jewels from distant sight,_

_Your rouge coloured lips seem like liquid milk!"_A/N. something random to laugh about. I'm being weird...

I guffawed heartily and spun the chair around. "What the _hell_, Tomoyo? What did you say that for? I don't have gold hair, look who's the poet now!"

She laughed melodically and smiled at me. "That was to make this situation more exciting for you, Sakura. If you're happy, i'm happy. If you're sad, i'm sad. And," She winked cockily at me. "Why don't you tell me _what's_ up, honey bunch?"

Giggling, i replied just as sassily, "The men that are watching, of course. They're _up _and probably as _hard_ as a rock, ne? I wonder how _long_ they are? Maybe 7'0? No, that's really impossible. How about 20 cm?"

"Bleheeheeehee!" Tomoyo leant forward as her body shook with amusement. "Oh, that was a classic, Sakura. Totally awesome."

"No, really, i wonder."I grinned cheekily.

"Oh!"

We both bent over, holding our stomachs in hilarity. It was too funny for words.

"Lets-_laugh_-get a-_laugh_-move-_laugh_-on-_laugh_-OK-_laugh_-Sakura?"  
"If-_giggle_-you say-_giggle_-so!"

Tomoyo had effectively made Sakura forget the sad face of her cousin, a picture of elegant disconsolation in the vanity.

***/\***

After our rather unstoppable fit of laughter, Tomoyo tied my hair in a bun expertly. She then weaved small cherry blossoms through my hair and she smiled.

"There. All done for hair! Oh, wait. Put these on." She handed my two large loopy earrings.

The earring were made out of emerald, not decorated with emerald stones, but carved out of pure, raw emerald. The small clasps were made out of real silver, and the were cold two the touch, but warmed almost immediately by my touch. They shone and glittered in the light and my mouth fell open in astonishment.

"These earrings have the lock magic in them, they cannot be pulled off, only by the carver of these emerald rings and the owner of the Lock card. You like it, right? And they cannot be taken by anyone, so don't be afraid you'll lose them." Tomoyo smiled.

"How-how did you put Lock magic in them?" I stammered. "This-I can't accept this! It's too valuable!"

Tomoyo winked. "For starters, i was in your room on a day when we were younger, and the earrings flew out of my bag and Lock came out of The Book of Clow. Then, Lock glowed and the earrings glowed, and i knew- i just knew, don't question it- that Lock had placed magic in the earrings. A very kind gift- for _you, _answering the second statement."

"O-Oh," I gulped. "I still can't wear this." I shook my head stubbornly.

Tomoyo's violet eyes flashed. "Are you going to waste my work and Lock's magic?"

"No! Of course not!" Tomoyo smiled smugly. Sighing, i slipped the earrings on and the devil in the shape of my cousin grinned. The devil was holding up cosmetics and her horns were sprouting.

"Makeup!"

"Argh!"

***/\***

When we stepped out of apartment door, we were dressed in the clothes Tomoyo had brought; me in a bun, Tomoyo, as usual, with her hair down, light makeup, just light lip gloss and eyeshadow. We both wore black high heels, mine peep toes and Tomoyo, pumps.

"It's 5:30pm, Sakura-chan. We can take about 25minutes to arrive, and Mimo-chan and Yukito-kun will be there already."

"Okay."

Tomoyo whistled piercingly and a huge, black limousine screeched to a sudden stop in front of us. Tomoyo acted as if this happened all the time, and waited patiently as a black-cladded, tall woman with sunglasses appeared out of nowhere and opened the door. I stood gaping whilst Tomoyo entered the limo elegantly.

"Hurry up, Sakura. Watch it, a fly might enter your mouth and poison your intestines. Arigatou, Sake-san," Tomoyo smiled at the giant woman and shook her head disapprovingly at me. "You act as if you have never been in a limo before."

_And you act as if you ride a limousine everyday, and have humongous women open doors for you whenever you whistle for a vehicle,_ i thought, still stunned. Of all the the cousins i could've had, i had to be related to a multi-billionaire heiress of a famous toy company. One with a weird obssession with cameras and makeup and a super extraordinary talent for making designer outfits at the young age of 22. Her architectural gifts were definitely inspirational yet eye-popping at the same time, and her beauty and elegance was an epitome of worship for both men and women.

I climbed clumsily into the car, almost tripping over in the heels, feeling out of place in this beautiful machine. However my awkwardness soon disappeared as i stared in amazement at the internal assets of the limousine. Tomoyo was just as calm as ever.

"Sakura, there's a bathroom if you need to pee. You don't need a seat belt, either."

I was already exploring the luxurious bathroom. "THERE'S A JACUZZI HERE, TOO! Oh god, Tomoyo, this toilet is probably worth more than my apartment!"

I was crawling around, opening doors i never knew existed in a car. "Wow, there's bedroom here." "Tomoyo, what's this button do?" _Beep._ "EEP Tomoyo a TV came out of the roof!"

Tomoyo was half laughing half frowning. "Sakura, if you want to flash your ass at me every 10 seconds, i am not a lesbian, nor am i gonna sleep with my cousin. So stand up and be a lady! Or would you rather be a man?"

"TOMOYO!"

She laughed in her evil manner, laced with elegance and melody.

***/\***

Tomoyo stared out the window with her chin resting on her hand. Her violet eyes gazed at the rushing scenery, seeing yet not seeing, hearing the beeps of cars and the clacks of shoes, listening yet not hearing. _A bar..._

The gorgeous eyes were half open, the body relaxed and straight. Everything about her was composed, and everything about her was in the perfect position. Perfect. Makeup, hair, dressing, body. How she abhorred that word. How she abhorred herself.

**Flashback**

_From the time that i was young, Mother wanted to mould me into something i wasn't. Perfection. She wanted to dissolve me like a liquid but just not enough watery to melt. She wanted to take a plastic moulding statue and make me become something i was not, like a cookie shaped into an apple. Make me something she could control, unlike Father, who disappeared, probably sick of her controlling attitude. Make me a perfect person._ **(Sorry, i switched POVs.) **

_She gave Tomoyo the best education, the best bodyguards, the best room, the best house, the best food, hell, she even gave her 10 bedrooms and toilets with sofas in them! But she never gave Tomoyo the thing she craved and longed for the most._

_Love._

_When she was 16, she fell in love with someone for the first time. Hidochi Akashiya. Black haired, light blue eyes. Strong disposition and a personality and smile no one could resist. He was warm and friendly and brimming with love. He had he aura of someone loved by someone, just like Sakura, who was loved by her kind, gentle father and her sister complexed brother._

_She told no one. She talked to him a lot, smiling and friendly and never showing anyone she had feelings for him. Tomoyo wrote everything she felt in her diary. Her heart always beat so fast like she had just finished a race everytime she saw him. She was so close to him... She could feel it. But Sonomi Daidoujii had ruined everything._  
_She discovered Tomoyo's diary, due to suspicion over her daughter's odd behaviour and hidden video broke the lock on her diary. She read every single word. Her purple eyes raged and glowed in hate of this Hidochi boy. She wanted to break him. Take away what was the centre of Tomoyo's love. If she couldn't have love, then no one could, not even her daughter._

_Then, Sonomi, with her vengeful mind and possessive antics, asked the principal if she could be the teacher of Tomoyo's class, just to see how she was doing. The principal, intimidated by her authority, allowed Sonomi to teach the class for a day._

_She picked on Hidochi with every chance. When he was alone, she confronted him and terrorized him. She asked him every hard question and punished him if he didn't know. Her violet eyes were cold and Tomoyo knew Hidochi was in danger._

_During lunch, Tomoyo followed Sonomi who was cornering Hidochi in detention. Just as she was raising a shaking hand to hit him, Tomoyo burst into the room._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_

_"What am i doing? What are you doing, falling in love with such a stupid boy, Tomoyo? He will break your heart, just like your Father did to me. If i will not love, you shall not love!"_

_"Hidochi-kun HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Tomoyo screamed, her body shook with tremors and her arms were spread in front of the boy._

_"Done nothing wrong?" Sonomi laughed cruelly. "He has stolen your heart and your mind, has he not?"_

_Tomoyo swallowed thickly, hot tears threatening to spill over. "Th-That is absolutely NONE of your business! It isn't his fault i fell in love! Why can't you let me be like any other person? Why do i have to be "perfect"? You're the one who has lost your mind! My life is not yours to dictate!"_

_"Tomoyo. Don't speak like that to your Mother. Is it not I who provides you the best? I am just doing the best for you, something i could never do for Nadeshiko." Her eyes narrowed._

_Tomoyo shook her head. "No, Mother. You are moulding me into something you want me to be. You want to make me a replica of elegance. Well, I don't want to be that. Can't you understand i want to be free?"_

_"Free from what? You are safe here, with me." She stepped forward and hugged Tomoyo. Unknown to the the girl, Sonomi was mouthing words to Hidochi with a look that could create frostbite in summer.** Come near her again, your life and your family will become homeless beggars on the street.**_

_Unknown to Sonomi, Tomoyo was planning her own defiance. Bars and a life of drunken, starry nights. Sex and heated kissing in dark, deserted alleyways. Passing with a 65% on her tests, C's on her report instead of A's, and embarrassing her 'Mother' in important meetings. She felt her tears finally cross the threshold, and pushed Sonomi back. _

_"Stay away from Hidochi-kun, Mother. Or I will become a shame to you, and an embarrassment to the family of Daidoujii," she hissed, amethyst fire burning, flashing._

_"Oh, Tomoyo," Sonomi laughed incredulously, her eyes wild and irrational. "You can't mean that, surely. It was I who raised you, I who gave you more than any child could hope to want. You are my number one priority. Here, darling." She smiled and opened her arms again._

_"Stop it! You're acting unstably now,** Sonomi,**" She snarled._

_"Tomoyo, lets go home now," Sonomi smiled. She held her hand out gracefully. Tomoyo took it, her face a picture of surrender and sadness. She turned towards Hidochi sullenly._

_"Hidochi-kun... I am sorry our relationship couldn't work out the way we wanted it to, " she said to the boy standing in front of his desk. "It's true i like you," Tomoyo smiled tentatively, and she closed her eyes to stop the tears again. "I can't be with you, because, as you can see," she cast a small, fierce glare at Sonomi who was examining her nails in boredom. "Family issues. In the future, I hope, despite this incident, we can still be friends. May you find true love in the future."_

_Then, with a sharp yank, Sonomi pulled Tomoyo out of the classroom._

**_End Flashback_**

_(Sakura POV)_

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo-chan!" I waved my hand in front of her face. "TOMOYO! IT'S MY WEDDING TODAY!" I screamed in her ear in a shriek and shook her shoulders.

"Sakura... YOUR WEDDING!?" Tomoyo was shaken back into reality as I yelled the sentence in her ear.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "We're here. At the restaurant. I think i can see Mimo and Yukito-san already."

"Right then. Off we go." The doors opened to reveal a noisy street with people hurrying to their unknown destinations; hardly wrapped up warm because it was so hot that night. I did not miss the expression on Tomoyo's dazed face as we stepped out of the car. It was a mixture of sadness and confusion and.. was it love?

"Tomoyo-chan..."I stared worriedly at her unusually pale face, and put my hand on her arm. "You alright? Are you not feeling well?"

She turned to me, her elegant eyes strangely blank, and her smile wobbly and faint.

"Sakura-chan, i'm fine," She smiled, shaking her head. "Look, Mimo and Yukito-san!"

"Hoe?" I turned around, my eyes searching the area. "Oh! I see them! Let's go, Tomoyo-chan," I ran towards our friends, the joy of seeing them making me forget Tomoyo's look and her blank, emotionless eyes. "Hayaku!" I called, and Tomoyo eagerly responded, elegantly walking towards them.

"Sakura-san! Tomoyo-san!" Mimo hurried towards us, dressed in a knee-length, dark-blue evening dress. It had a one shoulder strap and Mimo wore lapis lazuli studs for earrings. However, her shoes were simple black flats. It added to her outfit unexpectedly well, and Tomoyo gasped.

"Is that not the dress i gave you for your 21st birthday?"

Mimo smiled happily. "Yes."

"I knew it would fit you perfectly! You look fabulous!" Tomoyo gushed, her designer instincts commending and criticising. Her purple eyes flashed.

"Black flats?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, feeling sorry for Mimo who was getting fashion harassed by Tomoyo.

The assaulted woman smiled crookedly.

"Let's go already! I'm hungry," and i glared at them cutely.

"Yes, let's go," Yukito quickly took his bride-to-be by the waist to protect her from Tomoyo, who was fuming.

"T-Tomoyo," I chuckled nervously. "Come on."

As we followed the couple ahead of us, Tomoyo was muttering, "Black flats! Of all the shoes she had to choose, it was black flats! Doesn't she own a lovely pair of Dior's summer heels?"

***/\***

Tomoyo didn't stop her mumbling until we reached the restaurant.

"Golden Globe Seafood Dinner House," I read slowly. "Wait. It's not _that_ restaurant that was ranked 5th most delicious in the newspapers?" I stared at Mimo and Yukito incredulously.

"That's the one," they smiled bashfully. "Is it not to your liking?" their expressions transformed into one of anxiety.

"Iie, no! I've always wanted to eat here."

"Enough talking, we've wasted enough time. It's 6:30 PM already." Tomoyo impatient voice rocked us from gazing to walking, and I hurried forward, keen to set foot in the renowned restaurant.

"Sugoi..." I gaped, speechless in wonder. The whole place had purple velvet walls, candles and modern rainbow lights. The ceiling was decorated with flying dragons and the floors, wooden boards.

It was beautiful.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hoe?" I blinked obliviously and looked around. Where did everyone go?

"Sakura!"

"Ohh.."

Lost in my trance, I had stood there staring off into space like a blind idiot. The others had gone off to the reception and were heading upstairs, but I was stuck in my spot like a leech sucking away. My face flushed a deep crimson, and i hurried into the restaurant in my heels, blushing to the roots of my hairline as people shot me strange looks. Desperately wanting to get away from the richly dressed public diners, i swung myself around the handle and smashed into something hard, but warm. Winded, i stumbled backwards but managed to regain my balance quickly.

"Omigosh! I am so sorry!" I reached out to the person in front of me, my vision slightly blurred, so instead i hit the unknown person's face.

"Omph," He/she grunted.

"Oh, god, hontoni gomenasai!" I decided to stick my arms in, rather than flap my hands around and hit the still blurred person somewhere where it could do more damage than a smack in the face.

Squinting, I realised the person had stood up, and even with my slight vision, I could tell the person was a very broad-shouldered, very tall man with brown locks. He leant forward, and whispered in my ear,

"Why should such a _stunning_ lady apologise for what was _my_ fault? And twice, too!"

_A deep, rich, alluring voice_. It sent shivers down my spine, like tiny elves were running a race down my back and i shuddered, out of my own will. Immediately, my face darkened, and i was glued to my spot at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hoe?" It slipped out, that incurable habit i had adopted as a child.

But as quickly as the stranger with the _enticing_ voice had arrived, he was gone like the wind.

"Eh?" I looked around innocently, blinking.

My vision had been strangely distorted but now, oddly, it was as clear as crystal. Shrugging, I walked up the stairs, smelling only the delicious aroma of the food, and my eyes caught the sliver of Tomoyo's silky, deep amethyst-coloured hair disappearing round the corner and i hurried after her.

"Sakura! How nice of you to join us," Tomoyo rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I was afraid you had lost sight of us," Mimo frowned anxiously.

"She wouldn't. Her nose would've found us anyway," Tomoyo's smooth voice rippled over us like a blanket. A voice that could enchant a man even over the phone with its undertone of melody.

"Tomoyo!"

My rebuttals were immediately silenced by the arrival of soup, followed by rice, sashimi, kabayaki eels, and teryaki chicken. A delightful array of seafood was also delivered soon after.

The evening passed like a flash, with pauses of pleasant conversation and congratulations of the wedding. I am ashamed to say i did not delve much into these discussions, since i was much too occupied with the temptation of food.

"It isn't my fault!"

"It must be your gigantic stomach then?"

"Mmhoyomhh!"

It was 9:30PM and we were standing outside the Golden Globe Seafood Dinner House, laughing at my squeals of anger, and Tomoyo's sly comments. Or rather, the couple was chortling disrespectfully- at me.

"I do enjoy a good laugh," I hissed, with the last shreds of my dignity. "But not at me!"

This only further enhanced their disgraceful chortling.

***/\***

"Sakura, you look like a goddess," Tomoyo gushed. "This light gold dress compliments your hair, and the dip in your back reveals your oh-so-sexy body. All in a day's work," Tomoyo winked at me happily. "Now we can finally have some fun!"

Wearing the same Prada heels, but in a dress that was absolutely, terrifyingly revealing gave me shivers and i scowled.

"I am wearing a strip of clothing. How is this a dress?"

"Relax," Tomoyo said airily. "We're going to be fine."

She waved her lipstick around, and reapplied some of my already startling red lips.

"Eww..."

"I'll pretend i didn't hear that." And Tomoyo strolled out the door.

_Tomoyo is usually very.. collected. Now, she is carefree and swaggers around like some pole dancer. I hope she doesn't end up lying in some stranger's puke tonight. _

* * *

_End of chapter 2_

* * *

_How was it? I'm very, very, VERY extremely disappointed with this chapter. I think i'm flitting around with the personalities too much. First, with the mysterious man, Sakura is innocent and ignorant. Later, Tomoyo is like a second Touya and Sakura is rebellious. I don't like it. I need to develop my writing skills more. I will be working more on **Scars **after this chapter. I need something sad._

_I am feeling this, "writer's block" right now. It might be another month or so till I finish another chapter. I think my writing is extremely juvenile, and i have to decide on one thing, or else i'm gonna ruin everything. Please don't give me up. I'm just a struggling writer with huge ideas and not enough experience and too little time._

_Arigatou, minna-san._

**_Amberline Sakura Yuki_**


End file.
